


Poisoned

by Geekygirl24



Category: Leverage: Con Artists (TV 2019)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, M/M, Poison, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: "How many of those have you had?”“Hmmmm?”Eui-Sang blinked up at Roy blearily, pouting at the frown the older man was giving him. He hated it when that frown was turned on him.
Relationships: Jeong Eui-Sang/Go Na Byul/Roy Ryul
Kudos: 3





	Poisoned

"How many of those have you had?”

“Hmmmm?”

Eui-Sang blinked up at Roy blearily, pouting at the frown the older man was giving him. He hated it when that frown was turned on him.

“Only… one.” He muttered.

Roy’s frown deepened, “No.”

“Have to!” Eui-Sang held up the glass as evidence, frowning when his hand didn’t seem to remain steady. Roy plucked the glass out of his hand, holding it up to the light, before his eyes widened and he made a gesture to the corner of the room, where Na-Byul was positioned.

She was over in seconds, frowning at the glass that Roy was holding up.

“What’s going on?”

“The idiot’s been poisoned.” Roy mumbled, “Keep him awake, will you? He shouldn’t be so spaced out after one drink.”

Na Byul glanced over at Eui-Sang, kneeling down in front of him. “Eui-Sang?”

His thoughts felt like they were miles away, well out of reach. Not wanting to worry her, he smiled at her. “Sorry.” He slurred.

The boy of them looked at each other, before working in unison, helping him to his feet and wrapping their arms around his waist, silently encouraging him to wrap his arms around their shoulders

“Come on.” Roy grunted, “Let’s go home. Keep talking so we know you’re awake.”

They were half-dragging him, Eui-Sang legs starting to lag behind.

“I really like you two…” He mumbled, head feeling light and floaty, “… but I think I’m- “

Everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………

Eui-Sang came to with a headache, prompting him to keep his eyes closed a little longer, trying to remember what happened last night.

“Ouch.” He mumbled.

“Eui-Sang…” Came a familiar voice, “… Are you alright?” 

He didn’t open his eyes, feeling a cool palm press against his forehead.

“We got you the antidote in time.” Na Byul whispered, “The poison should be out of your system, and there’s no lasting damage.”

“… Except to my dignity.”

“What dignity?”

Eui-Sang did open his eyes at that, pouting as Roy and Na Byul chuckled. For a moment, he glared at them, only to roll his eyes weakly, “You both still love me.”

The pair of them took a hand each, smiling down at him.

“Yeah… yeah we do.” Roy muttered as Na Byul smirked.

“Get some sleep Eui-Sang.”

Eui-Sang closed his eyes obediently, holding onto their hands stubbornly, hearing them both taking a seat.

They weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
